wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 25, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I haven't got a lot to report this week. Between back to school time and my wife celebrating a birthday this past week, I lost roughly a full day in which to work and I also wound up spending a good chunk of the week helping WCRPG forum-member Doc Wade develop his Nimitz-class design (which is largely complete at this point though he is still considering making a few tweaks at last report; the stats for this "killer capship" are up on the new Killer Capships page at the WCRPG forums). I kicked the week off on Monday by designing a set of stats for Kevin Scholl's HF-95A Jaguar Heavy Fighter, with that work done by midday. I spent the rest of the day finishing up the decoding character history notes for the members of the Demon's Eye Pack for the Elegy campaign, something I mentioned in last week's update. Tuesday and Wednesday were spent working on the Nimitz; in addition to hammering out those stats, I went ahead and made a set of stats for Rajan Ragupathy's SF-25 Retaliator, as the Nimitz required the cost of that craft to finish up. A by-product of that work was an adjustment to recent new craft to account for the effects of their ECM Modules and military cost adjustments. Work on Elegy characters did not resume until Thursday, when I began hammering out the details of Gux'a P'nt's (the Pack's First Mate) unfortunate history, work that went into Friday. I spent the rest of Friday working on the history of Thrakyaga (the Pack's Quartermaster) and made excellent progress there; I anticipate finishing up his character's history later today. Both Gux'a P'nt and Thrakyaga wound up with histories that worked out well for placing them at T'Kon H'hra. I'll have to be more judicious with the family of Ku'a K'le since I had a pretty awesome backstory for his bunch already; I think I can make that story jive with the dice-generated one, but I won't know for sure until I do it. In any case, that's where I intend to head next history-wise. No Saga character this week owing to all the work on the Nimitz; because I hammered out two Aces craft last week, though, I think I'll hammer out two Saga characters this week and take a break from the Aces stuff. Seems fair. I'll probably do the two I mentioned in the last update, Phalanx and Psychopath. I'm also considering starting up a page for craft from other sci-fi universes; the Kushan Mothership from Homeworld came up in the discussion of the Nimitz-class, so that's been on my mind of late. I've also repeatedly touted the idea (publically, too) that WCRPG's system could be used for other sci-fi universes, and the time may very well have come to put my money where my mouth is. If anybody wants to see something specific, let me know and I'll see what I can do (I can already foresee problems trying to fit the TARDIS into WCRPG's system...). The transcript of the CIC's 16th birthday is up; if anyone wants to know what I said in Kilrathi... *''H'in ri'najji'ha hafka, maks desh ri'hav nakhk jaqdu, h'in agon'ha gathleshkik du ni'hus'' = "May your talons be wet, and if fated not to return, may praise be sung in thy name.", the formal statement of farewell. I used this one twice that evening. *''Uni'' = "one". I was a little late in the countdown at that point and couldn't remember kn'a = "zero"... *''Ni'rashrai aiy'hravujaq'ahki deok, Ma'haraga'Tu'Ik!!'' = "I wish you a happy sixteen birthday, Middle of Combat Information!!". Made a couple of big mistakes there, first by using the nominal instead of the ordinal form of 16 (i.e. deok instead of dezo'ar, so "sixteen" instead of "sixteenth"), and then by using ma'haraga = "center/middle" instead of da = to make / to create / building / hall. The proper sentence should've been: **''Ni'rashrai aiy'hravujaq'ahki dezo'ar, DaTu'Ik!!'' = "I wish you a happy sixteenth birthday, Combat Information Hall!!" ***Constructed languages suck. *''Ni'ha Terran'hra'' = "I am Terran", or "I am a Terran person". People were talking about not being regions at the time... *''Va'' = "no". I had already typed in "no" about three times in a row and was looking to do something a little different... *''Ni'h'asuk ri'kahr maks aqlanagkhgar talan, Terran'hra!!!'' = "I shall eat your heart and spit it out, Terran!!". This was shameful gloating. *''Ni'ol ri'k'fa!!'' = "I smell your fear!!". More shameful gloating. I was really being a jerk at that point but I was enjoying myself in that particular moment. I mean, I had just won my third (and final) prize for the evening... Alright, so the Plan for this week is pretty much the same - going to do two Saga characters, burn doing any Aces craft, and work on Elegy characters...going to be characters all week, looks like. I'm hoping to get through Ku'a K'le's family (three characters) but I may get to more if I get a chance, and if I can hammer out anything coherent for them. Might have to re-roll a history or two. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on September 1st. Category:Blog posts